With the right feet
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune wants to write a novel to become famous and rich. But it has a problem: he has never written anything in his life. So he have to learn everything from scratch. A fic dedicated to those who know and cannot write fics. Chapter 8 Up: HOW TO CREATE AN OC. I hope this will help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I have this idea and this is like a guide for the new ones in this section of R+V. If you don't are a writer, you can also read the story, because it is a story. Also, I have to say that I'm Mexican and I don't know a lot of English.  
**

 **Now I have a beta, thanks to the god of kaiju-girls to his work.**

 **I noticed a lot of mary sue fics, just like a year before, nothing has changed, this kind of fanfics are still there and I want to help, again, to this section of fanfiction, so hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Amateur with big illustrations.**

Tsukune sat In front of his desk, sweating profoundly, ideas flowing without stop. He slowly thought about his masterpiece for several minutes, and how to bring it to life. Then discard it like trash and repeat the process again. This describes the process of creation, of what? Of whatever.

The mysterious idea Tsukune had, wracked his brain, causing him to rapidly losing interest in pursuing his literature.  
Realizing the dangers of stressing out, thanks to the mandatory health classes he took. The author in training, move away from his work area, and moseyed on down to his living room. There he spent hours watching TV, grasping new and astounding ideas as he watched.  
After soaking in as much information as possible, he rushed back to his room, slid into his chair and grab a notebook, preparing to write his masterpiece. He grab a pencil from it holder and sharpens it, then a knock at door captures his attention.

''Come in!'' Tsukune announced

The door opened and a young lady with black hair and green eyes entered to the room. She was lively and anxious, her clothes were very casual. "Tsukune!"

"Kyou-chan, you came early".

"But, Tsukune! It's already four o'clock. It took me a half hour more to come here". The young lady approaches the desk and saw the notebook full of blank sheets, Tsukune bowed the head. "No ideas? Are you sure want to write a novel?"

"Yes, I want to write a story to make me rich and famous. But, I don't know how to do it".

"You should not be so ambitious, cousin".

"Why not?"

"Because if you are, maybe you will never get it. You recall what the pros say: what enters the mouth is not bad, the bad is what gets out of there". Tsukune reflected about the sentence. Although without illustration, he won't get anywhere.

"But... well, I think you are right". He said, to not contradict his cousin. "I think that's why I could not write any of my ideas. I feel like some of them are stupid, childish, corny or not credible, and I've ended up where I am now". His cousin saw him with some regret.

"If it's so hard, why don't you give up already?"

"No! I need to do this, I want the world to know, I want to do something that anyone hasn't done before, No! Even better!". He said with stars in his eyes and confidence. His cousin smiled and pointed to Tsukune.

"Oh, I got it!"

"What?"

"You can't write anything because you are thinking in the others. If you continue like that, you'll never get anything done".

Tsukune realized that statement has a lot of sense behind it. If he always thinks about how the people will react to his story, he'll reject whatever idea that would cross his mind, that would be bad, and would be stuck forever. Many pros suffer this on a daily basis.

"You're so wise, Kyou-chan". He praised. Kyouka blushed after receiving the praising comment. "Then, what should I do?"

"Well... I think you should write what you like, something that will make you happy. If you still thinking of the others, you can't advance".

"Thanks, I think I can continue in that way. Will you continue to help me?"

"Sure, but first, do you know why I'm here?"

"Yep". Tsukune got up from the chair and took the keys from his desk. "I will help you with the shopping, Kyou-chan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter. I'm happy of see the good response of the audience in this fic.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. And like I said before, I'm mexican and sorry for my English and this story is more like a guide than other thing.**

 **God of Kaiju, thanks for the review, I don't know in what I topic I give you the hope again, but that's good to hear. And also your ideas are welcome, but wait a little more, that will happen, of course, but later. Because when you are an amateur, you don't think in read books, you have an idea and write, and that's all.**

 **And thanks for be my beta and for the help in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The limit of the imagination.**

After the young author and his cousin went to the mall and Tsukune billed all the bags of clothes, make-up and other things to his credit card. The pair caught a bus back home. Tsukune's parents hadn't come home yet and had very bad hunger pains. So, they play rock, paper, scissors to decide who will pay the bill and order the pizza with a fake Italian accent ; Tsukune loosed.  
Kyouka tried very hard not to let loose a full potbelly laugh, but. The way her cousin sounded made it really difficult. Luckily she recorded with her computer phone for a later time.  
Upon finishing their meal , it was time to work. Kyouka always helped and got into trouble like her cousin, since his memory was bad. That's why she was the only one that knows about his dream of being a famous writer. That's why she always try to help him-and try she did.

Again, Tsukune was in front of his desk, while Kyouka was reading a manga while laying long ways on the bed of her cousin.

"Hey, I thought that you will help me, but you didn't have said anything all this time".

"I'm reading now. Also, it's your story, your ideas. Don't you have something in mind which could work?"

"No! well, yeah. But I don't know how to build it". Kyouka passed the sheets of her manga while Tsukune looked at her angrily. He expected much more of her.

"At least write out the idea of your story."

"I was thinking of doing a love story, everyone likes the love stories".

"That's good, but it's not an idea. That's the genre you will use".

"And that's not good enough?" He asked full of doubts.

"Yes, but normally you'll start with the idea. If you think in the genre, that would limit you in the topics you could use, Tsukune. It's like this manga". She sat up and showed to him the cover of _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_. Then, she stood up and went for a manga, displayed on one of Tsukune bookshelf, and then gave it to him. _Naruto_ , the title showcased, "You see the differences?"

"Yes. The manga of _Nozaki-kun_ have very cute characters and more details in them".

"Because it is a _Shoujo_ manga, the romance is the base of the story. That's why their characters are cute and so is the story.".

" _Naruto_ has simple characters and doesn't have so much details".

"It's because is a _Shonen_ , the action and the fights are the base of the story. And in every _Shonen_ manga, the romance have poorly appearances, the authors never explore that genre. In the _Shoujo_ manga you will never see fights, nothing of that. It's the same in the books, you can have a little of everything, but only one have to shine more than the others".

Tsukune processed all the information he needs and opened a page in the two manga, noticing the differences of funds and other things. The genre would limit him of what can do and what not. Even with more genres included, he could not maintain the balance in all.

"You're right, Kyou-chan. How did you learn all this?"

"Reading! And Literature class. So better think about your ideas and later I'll tell you what to do. And give me my manga"

"Yes, thanks. You're great". Tsukune smiled and his cousin too. Tsukune wrote random ideas in the paper and the possible gander to manage and scores to follows:

Boy obtains a special ability not knowing how. Science fiction.

Boy falls in love with the girl who is his rival in school. Romance

A academy of young monsters ... learning things. Comedy or Horror.

Girl with a split personality. Psychological?

The dream of every man. Comedy, sex?

Tsukune thought of the latter idea and seeing his cousin, best erased. He thought in choosing an idea which best suited on who he was, but nothing came to his mind, although it was him, living a life he normally couldn't . But, at least he was not stuck like before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

 **I don't know a lot of English, but I doing my best in this fic/guide for you, people, that's why the chapters are so simple and short.**

 **Thanks to my Beta-reader, god of kaiju-girls for edite this chapter.**

 **This chapter is very but very short, but is a topic that is so mysterious that I can't tell you the right way to get it, because everyone is different.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Muse, come here!**

After spending countless hours writing his ideas, he smiled for his hard work. It was only a couple of lines in the paper, a simple sentences, but he gave up so much time trying to reach the ideas, that's why he was smiling: because of pride.

"You seem happy, cousin".

"Yes Kyou-chan. Finally I have the ideas, but what should I do now?" She gripped her chin with her hand and then smiled.

"Well, just write what you think goes best with your ideas. Write the first thing that came to your mind, it can be very good". Tsukune hesitated for a moment but later he nodded. He took up his pen to write a good story or whatever what happens, later he can fix it.

Tsukune decided to start with the main character. He thought a couple of things of him, but he was not satisfied. He thought in the course of the story, but nothing came to his mind.

"Great!" The young man jumped for that exclamation. "This manga was very funny this time. Progress?"

"Not even one".

"I'm sorry. Maybe the muse didn't came today"

"The muse?" He asked with a query in his head.

"The inspiration. You've already work too much, the inspiration will come when you least expected".

"That would take time... how can I get inspiration?"

"Mnn... I think that you can get inspiration from movies, series, manga, music, even an image could inspire you. Also the real world, you know, your normal and boring life. That can inspire you of almost everything... That's why I tell you that the muse will come when you least expect it"

Tsukune knew it that was true. Every great artist has the inspiration of others artists, or of his own life. He recalled watching a thousand TV programs while munching on popcorn late at night; most were interviews of famous writers around the globe. So, he made a decision and ran with it.

"In that case, I will take a break"

"That involves video games?"

"You know me well. Do you want to play?"

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter of this fic/guide for you. Hope you like it and again, thanks for the review, if this helps people, I'm more than fine.**

 **Thanks to my beta for fix the mistakes in this chapter.**

 **I know that my English is not so good, so remember that I'm mexican and I doing this with much effort to help others.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The first spark.**

Tsukune continued trying even after his cousin left his home to go to her house. He stayed alone with his ideas. After working all weekend on his story, anything he wrote seem useless, he could not find any inspiration anywhere.

Until the Monday came, Tsukune didn't expect anything good going into this day, nothing would come to his mind if he was studying or so he thought.

The classes didn't started yet, he thought while he slept in his chair.

"Tsukune, you shouldn't be sleeping at this hour". He rose his head up to see Moka Akashiya, a girl with long pink hair, green eyes and a beautiful face that brought out her innocence. "The teacher will scold you".

"Moka-san, thank you for caring". He smiled and she did it too. He was not in love with Moka as other students, but didn't discuss how beautiful it was. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Was it the test we're taking later?"

"What test, Moka-san?" Said the boy, then lowered his head. Moka dropped her smiles.

"Tsukune, today we have an English exam".

"What?! No! Moka-san, when? Help me to study!" He said desperately. Only thoughts of his ideas clouded his brain; the test of today never passed for his mind.

"Tsukune... the exam..."

"Why are you sad, Moka-san?"

After doing a terrible exam, Tsukune entered to his club of journalism with rage and sadness. When his senpai talked with him, he answered.

"I had a bad day," tsukune felt a strange force in his hands. He thought of writing something for the school newspaper, perhaps an opinion would be fine. But instead, he begin to write about his story, the ideas came out of leftfield.

He imagined his protagonist, a boy who was bothered by others in his former school and now he was in a new one. He was assaulted by a stranger and then woke up in the hospital. There the protagonist discovered he had a strange power: gravitational manipulation over his body and that of anyone he could touch. Tsukune, not being good with names and his mind was flying with ideas, so he used his own name for the protagonist of his story.

Tsukune continued writing about his character and how invincible he was. Anyone who tried to harm him or made him mad, he just grab them and increase the severity of that person or thing, natural gravity field until they're glued to the floor and remained motionless.  
In a nutshell, Tsukune, as he called him by the beginning and end, was invincible. But never mind that, Tsukune was happy to write the story. later he will ask to his senpai his opinion, but for now, he will continue with chapter 1.

* * *

 **What do you think of Tsukune story? Maybe you remember some fic like that?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, I have a new chapter from you and hope you like it.**

 **Remember that I'm mexican and my english is not good enough, please understand.**

 **Enjoy and learn.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Do I'll cut my veins?**

Ginei Morioka, a year older than Tsukune, is his sempai. It is responsible for taking the photos for the few articles of the school newspaper, is hard worker and very attentive with Sun Otonashi of third year, his sempai. Gin noticed the angry of his friend but looked at him with interest after seeing him working with high velocity, he thought it was an interesting article for the newspaper that was always very boring, but someone had to do it. Also, Ginei didn't care in working in something boring if he can see Sun, because he was in love with her, in secret.

Tsukune wrote a lot and he did it fast, when he finally finished, he took the eraser and erased his name from the text and thought in a name for his protagonist. He didn't take a lot of time thinking and decided the name of Kashima and he wrote it in all the blank spaces on the text.

"Gin-sempai".

"What's up? Finally you will tell me what is happening".

"I'm sorry, but it's true, I had a bad day". He answered a little sad but then he smiled with star eyes. "I was thinking too much in this, so I like to know if you could read it and tell me what you think, please, read it".

Tsukune gave his text to Ginei, he read it with his purple eyes and with a serious look, he arched an eyebrow to continue reading. Tsukune was with a smile, proud of this work. Ginei continued reading a little more.

"You wrote this?"

"Yes! What do you think?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... I did it".

"Tsukune, this is stupid, it doesn't matter where I look at". Tsukune's smile disappeared. "It seemed interesting at first, then you introduced Kashima, but he has so much power than he never sweats at defeating this villains in this chapter. Also, you didn't explain well what is happening, your protagonist highlights too much and is so handsome I don't understand why they bother to school. There are inconsistencies and... "

Tsukune didn't want to hear more words of his friend, it was destroying his heart, not only because he was his friend, also because it was about his work; he took a lot of time to reach the ideas and a lot more to write the first chapter and now the only thing he was receiving was pain and not compression.

"It's not a story that everyone should read, your protagonist is unreal, Tsukune. But don't give up, write everything from the scratch". He offered a comprehensive smile but Tsukune ran away from him with his text. "Tsukune!"

"If it was so bad, you'd better not say anything!"

The rest of that day, Tsukune threw away his ideas and his first chapter. Even ate that day was too sad, I expected much more of their history and more effort, but it was not anything like that, only it was destroyed.

"Maybe... I don't have talent. Write is not for me, I thought that it would be fun... but it is not... it's a kick in my ass". Tears failed from his face, he only wanted that his effort would paid off, had taken hours to come up with ideas and days to build one of them, but the result was wrong, something nobody wanted to read, a complete failure. Tsukune began to mourn, he felt helplessness, sadness, anger and resentment. "Maybe... I should not write nothing again..."

* * *

 **Tsukune will give up?  
**

 **What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for all, it doesn't matter if you are writer or not. And I want to ask, if you ever feel sad, read the chapter, it would not change your life, I don't have that power, but maybe some of it will remain in your brain.**

 **Note: Sorry for my English.**

* * *

How can I motivate someone who can't trust in himself? What words can I use to make you understand what I want to say? Should I say you in person? There is not an easy way to communicate this message without being next to you? Although this message have seen and heard thousands of times by people recognized worldwide and even by people who perhaps only you know.

Maybe you will not understand even if I am very specific, even if I use images, what says more than one thousands of words, combined with words, maybe even like this, you would not understand because, believe me, other artist already did that.

And I'm not a great artist, how can I reach your mind and implant a little motivation? Some gasoline to keep you on your way. I'm a stranger but both know "someone" that connects us, I've been talking about it in the previous chapters, maybe someone knew will help me and help you.

Let us begin from the title of this chapter, to spread the message. I hope you understand and help you a little.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I felt sad ... because I had no shoes ... until I saw on the street ... someone who had no feet.**

Tsukune was depressed and upset for three consecutive days with Ginei. It was thought that it would be better never to write more and that it decided the day happened the failure and that day regretted having tried and threw away their ideas and along with them, his desire to write the best story of all, in short, he decided to abandon his dreams.

The next day, he didn't went to the club of journalism, would not talk to Ginei, who decried the work he had worked so hard to do. He went home and there in the trash of his room, he saw his chapter and ideas made ball, all wrinkled. He took them and decided to see for himself if there was anything to be done, but he was unable to fix it and do something new.

His cousin called him that day and he pretended to be fine, everything was great, he was believing in his dreams but could not come up with ideas. She recommended a movie to motivate him. But he did not.

He thought his cousin was also the cause of his failure, he was not guilty, the other yes. Because they had made him feel bad, they had done mourn and abandon his dreams, to the point that now could no longer write.

The third day, he pulled away again his effort and thought his ideas were trash and the idea seized him: "My work is crap." He didn't tell anyone the three words he needed to say: "I need help."

Until the fourth day came and Tsukune could not miss his club and could not go on without talking to Gin, now admitted that his work was trash and should not defend it, why? Anyway it was rubbish, so he thought.

"About time you got here, Tsukune-san". Tsukune smiled at the girl's smile with blue hair and eyes of the same color. Her voice was beautiful, so soft and delicate.

"Sun-sempai. I regret not having been in two days. "

"I was sick and I left everything to Ginei. But I see that something happened between you. What happened, Tsukune?"

Tsukune watched Ginei, he was sad, perhaps more than himself. They all sat at the table of the club and Tsukune told everything from the beginning. Ginei apologized, but Sun rose from the table.

"I can't believe you think so, Tsukune-san".

"But it's true. My ideas are crap." She frowned.

"Don't say that. I'm sure I had told them both, I told you when you entered the club, do you remember?"

"Not really." Sun sighed and watched him seriously. Ginei leaned back in his chair, loved the dedication of Sun that provided them and anything that surround her.

"Ideas are more powerful than the sword. You know why?"

"Yes". Tsukune pretended but he didn't know, but that would not work with Sun.

"Tell me an example"

"Ehh ..."

"After the bombs exploded in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, there was an idea that took hold almost all: there will be no life here anymore. But there were others who didn't think so. And after World War II, things changed and now Japan is a world power. Yes, some may think that it was impossible and still believed in it." She said in a serious voice and with good pace. She sat back in her chair. "But not only believed and waited for a miracle to happen, people went to work, did something about it, they struggled and that's why we're here, Tsukune-san".

"Sun-sempai ... I appreciate that. You're right, as usual. But I cannot write anymore, I decided yesterday that no longer would do more. I cannot write, I'm not good, I have no talent." Tsukune lowered his head and sadness returned to him. Sun sighed. She was a strong girl, but didn't look it was.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, I know it's true!"

"All right. I'll make you some questions, I don't want the answer, I will do for you and I promise the true." Tsukune nodded. "Don't you have hands? Yes, you have. I see them right now and I think they have done a thousand things and yes, I'm sure you'll make thousands more. You can't see? Yes, you can. I see your brown eyes, because they see the colors, letters, and other faces. Can't you hear me? Yes, you are right now. You can listen to thousands of different sounds, each timbre. Are you retarded? No. You can understand and create whatever you want. Think for yourself, no one helps you do it."

Sun paused after saying much. Tsukune knew it was true. Ginei stared at her with a half-smile, he loved when Sun did that sort of thing.

"And who is like you? Nobody! You are unique, there may be 100 with your name and yet, one you. You are unique, Tsukune-san. Who said you could not write? Who made you think so? Maybe I'm wrong, but do you blame Gin? Or God? Luck?"

"Yes... I'm sorry".

"Don't. Don't apologize to me. You deserve an apology from yourself. You have gifts that no animal has. You have the same gifts that any artist." Sun smiled and hugged him. Gin frowned, but he remembered that she had done the same for him when he could not write good articles for newspapers. "Don't despise you. You worth more than all the gold in the world".

"Sun-sempai ..."

"Tsukune-san, answer me: can you write again?"

"Yes ... Yes I can!" Said hoarsely, was about to mourn but he endured. "Thank you... thank you very much".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, I'm here with a new chapter and a new lesson. Hope you like it.  
**

 **Now that I'm on University, my time is short, more short than ever, so I will write only in the weekends.  
That's why I'm here with new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Structure.**

After having regained his value as a human being and have his strength back in it, illusions returned. Tsukune showed his friends the sheets of paper made ball and each took a piece of paper.

"You wrote a chapter. That is good". Sun said at having the chapter in her hands.

"Yes, but not good".

"It's true, Sun-sempai. Really not good". Ginei said. Then he read the note of Tsukune's ideas. "But your ideas are good."

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, especially the second, it would be a good romantic story. But in general all seem good." Ginei smiled. Tsukune confidence grew. Sun approached him to see his friend's ideas.

"It is true, are good ideas, but to be notes to construct a story ... do you lack many things."

"What should I do, sempai?"

"To build a story you need the four questions we use to write the news: What happened? Where did it happen? How happened? And if you can, why it happened? These questions will help you to write any chapter of your story. It is very important to follow that order."

Sun scored the questions on the board on the right side. On the other hand, she wrote the ideas that had Tsukune in his notes:

Boy obtains a special ability not knowing how. Science fiction.

Boy falls in love with the girl who is his rival in school. Romance.

An academy of young monsters ... learning things. Comedy or Horror.

Girl with a split personality. Psychological?

Then Ginei spoke:

"First of all, I think you can also raise the ideas you have with those questions. Look, it's like when a news is built. First, we investigate, interviews are done and then do a summary of the most important". Ginei took a marker and pointed to the second idea:

Boy falls in love with the girl who is his rival in school. Romance.

"What happens in just this one sentence?"

"Well ... a guy falls in love with someone he should hate, or at least it's a hassle for him, since is his opponent."

"Well, effortless and you gave to your character certain characteristics. Where is that?"

"In a school, they are students." Tsukune smiled at how easy was all.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I guess it must be built gradually, until their feelings are clear ... I cannot believe it, it's easier than I thought."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a romantic story, what more can I say?"

"For now, that's fine." Sun approved the effort of both young. "We have some story structure and you has not written anything but it's fine, we are still in the planning stages."

"Thanks, Gin-sempai, Sun-sempai. I'm sorry I acted like a fool before."

"No problem, we are here to support you."

Tsukune wrote everything in a notebook he took from his backpack. He was excited to be able to write again. Sun finished reading Chapter 1 and set it on the table.

"There really is not much to salvage what you wrote, plus there are multiple misspellings and many things, but I did like one thing"

"Ok ... what was it?"

"Kashima, the name of your character." Tsukune sighed heavily.

"There really is not much to salvage what you wrote, plus there are multiple misspellings and many things, but I did like one thing"

"Ok ... what was it?"

"Kashima, the name of your character." Tsukune sighed heavily.

"Only his name?" Sun giggled.

"Sorry, but I'm being honest. I liked that name, you should further use".

"Then I will use it again and write the first chapter."

Sun thought it over a bit and saw the ideas on the board.

"I think if you do that, you must think carefully what you do, along with the questions that you know. Although I have never written anything other than journalism."

"I have a crazy idea." Gin interrupted and everyone turned to him. "You have not thought of uniting all your ideas? As if it were a puzzle. ... I think all could be related."

"Eh?"

Tsukune approached the blackboard and saw his ideas. They were certainly related, Sun didn't understand that, how could they be related?

"True, Gin-sempai. Starting from the idea that a guy gets skills without knowing how, if I tried to explain the source, I would say ... that the idea of the academy monsters fit perfectly. He obtained the powers of a monster attack or something. Then the boy would go to an academy for monsters, where he met his rival. Which would be the girl with a split personality, which would explain why she is always upset or something."

"Wow! I had not seen it that way". Sun praised him. "Then I approve"

"What?"

"You planned this for the newspaper, right?" Tsukune was not expecting that. "We will include in this issue, so work hard at it. We will help with content editing, Tsukune-san."

Tsukune had no plans to publish his story anywhere. But seeing the confidence of his superior and to have his own confidence high, he could not refuse and accepted with a smile.

The whole school could read his writing, perhaps they would like or maybe hate it. But it is something that has to happen, and as Tsukune, nobody thinks at first, only accepted by impulse. Hopefully also for that reason, Tsukune will take criticism well, but that will take time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blessed be the inspiration, because that's why I'm here. Yes, another chapter, I hope they serve to create a good original character. And to define any character to be sure how it is.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Data sheet.**

In classes, in his room, at lunch and in the club, Tsukune could not find a way to create history altogether. Although his ideas were all connected, three days had passed and he had nothing writing, rather than his notes.

Now he was in class, isolated, in the last seat next to the window. In his notebook was the name of Kashima, the protagonist. But just that and nothing more. Moka, sitting beside him, watching the name of the notebook, thought it was the name of a girl, maybe Tsukune was in love and that's why she felt him so distant lately and out of this world.

Moka could not be more wrong.

Tsukune finally decided to use his skills as a journalist, by something he was in a club like this. So he decided to make a data sheet of his character.

Name: Kashima. Last name: ?

Sex: Masculine. Age: 15.

Do you have parents? Yes. How are they?

Appearance:

History before Chapter 1:

Abilities:

Kind of character:

Tsukune stopped. He would have to describe almost entirely to its main character, then the others. That will take time. But he should start with the protagonist, it was the most important. People have to want to see him a little, but could not make it strong at all, like last time. Nor it would have to be completely useless. He should have some strength; mental, physical, emotional, some had to have.

When Moka again saw Tsukune, he was serious and writing in his notebook with great dedication. She was wondering how much was in love with that girl and if she should advise him, even though she has never had a boyfriend. But decided she should do if she wanted to be her friend.

Tsukune filled fields, based on people he knew and anime series he had seen. And the data were:

Name: Kashima. Last name: ?

Sex: Masculine. Age: 15.

Do you have parents? Yes. How are they? Normal, love their child, they are good people, then I will explain in detail.

Appearance: He has brown hair, is not long, brown eyes, and measures 1.64 m. It is thin, not handsome, is average. It is a normal boy.

Story before Chapter 1: He has always lived with his parents, he has lived normally. He has not had problems. During high school he had an "accident," which doesn't remember anything, woke up in the hospital and so remained as an accident. After that, he acquired unusual skills and learned to live with them.

Abilities: Most notable is its resistance, he feels no pain to certain attacks, although if it bleeds, feels nothing and regenerated a little faster than normal.

He have all increased the normal skills but nothing remarkable.

Kind of character: It is quiet and friendly. Has a good heart, he likes to help. Has a good moral and polite. Because of its past and skills, he has enough confidence, except with the girls. No grudge. He cares about the people he loves.

Role: Protagonist.

Objectives: Surviving school life at the academy ... Yokai?

Couple: The protagonist girl. It will take time.

Proud of his work, Tsukune smiled. They are missing data but at least the essential was there. The class ended and he had no idea what had happened.

"Tsukune".

"What, Moka?"

"Tell me ... is there someone you like?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks. Tsukune was surprised.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just now I saw you writing someone's name, I thought it was a girl you liked, and I! ... I thought I could help you with that." She said nervously, Tsukune started laughing. "I'm talking seriously".

"I know, Moka. But it's not a girl. It is information for something I'm writing for the school newspaper. I was creating a profile."

"Oh, I see". Moka thought how silly it was. She thought more than the normal. Tsukune got up from the chair.

"But ... if I like someone, you'll be the first to know, Moka."

Tsukune retired with a smile. Moka blushed, this meant, for her, that he had confidence in her. That meant friendship. And she was happy to have a friend, after all, had only been a month since school had started and had none, at least not a male friend. Now she already had a friend.


End file.
